Forget Hugo! What About Ron Weasley?
by weasleykingrocks
Summary: *Sequel to Hugo Weasley Is Going To Die, Or Is He?* Rose breaks the news to Ron about her dating Scorpius, and Draco is all ears about his reaction. Meanwhile, Scorpius has another surprise in store...R/S, R/Hr, D/A


**Thank you for your lovely reviews and suggestions for a sequel to Hugo Weasley Is ....**

**I hadn't believed a sequel was possible…but the idea of having Ron's reaction as the theme of the sequel…was quite a challenge… there are more R/Hr moments than Rose/Scorpius.... **

…………………………………………………….

Ron Weasley stared at his daughter, his face expressionless.

"Dad?" asked Rose tentatively. "Are you ok?"

Her father did not budge an inch; instead he continued looking at her.

"Ok! Let's start with the basics. Breathe!"

No reaction.

"Please say something!?"

No reaction.

Rose sighed, and turned to look at her mother, who had a bemused expression on her face.

"Is he going to move anytime this century?"

Hermione Weasley shook her head, a small smile on her face. "You have perhaps given him the biggest shock of his life, let him try and absorb the news."

"But Mum, he's been sitting like that for the past twenty minutes!"

Hermione sighed, "He was like that when I told him that I was pregnant. He was stunned for maybe five minutes. And before I knew it, he was planning a party to celebrate me becoming pregnant. Sorry to say this dear, but I doubt he'll throw a party for you."

"Sure he will. The after-funeral party. All my personal property books and all can go to Molly and Lucy. Lily can do good with my clothes. Albus can take wantever is remaining. Mum can you call me when Dad recovers? I just came back from Hogwarts after finishing my seventh year. I mean the sun looks great outside. I'll go and freshen up. Is Hugo going to stay at the Potter's today?"

Hermione nodded.

Rose ran upstairs, leaving Ron and Hermione in the living room.

"Is she serious?"

Hermione got startled as she heard a squeak, which she realised came from Ron.

"Yes, Ron. She is dating Scorpius-

"ROSE WEASLEY! COME DOWN THIS INSTANT!", he roared as he got up.

"I'll come only if you want to see me naked Dad. I'm taking a bath," came Rose's voice from upstairs.

Ron scrunched his face in disgust, and started pacing.

"What was she thinking?", he hissed furiously, "Going around with the Ferret's son? Why can't she see that he's just another vile, cruel, stupid Malfoy. He is just not the right person for her. She is just eighteen! How dare she date someone before she's thirty?? Come on, Hermione! You know our daughter has made a mistake. Maybe Malfoy bewitched her or slipped her a love potion. Our Rosie just cannot act stupid. She was the Gryffindor Quidditch captain, a prefect, and the Head Girl for Merlin's sake! Where's my wand?! Oh wait! I don't need my wand. I can take on him with my bare hands. I'll go, find the ferret's son and-" He might a violent gesture with his hands.

He looked at Hermione, hoping to see her nodding and agreeing with whatever he'd just said. Instead she stared at him, disappointment written all over her face.

"Don't give me that look! I just said whatever every father would have said if they found out that their daughter was seeing a Malfoy!", he said.

"I am appalled and disgusted by you. And I have to say Ronald Weasley, you are a pig!" said his wife, crossing her arms.

"Pig?!" Ron exclaimed, "Now where did that come from?"

"Why can't you ever get over the old prejudices? Honestly Ron! I thought you'd grown up! Just look at Harry; he always invited Scorpius over every summer vacation."

Ron snorted. "It's because he's _Harry. _He's not human. He's some noble creature born to save lives. The guy cannot keep grudges. And how can you compare me to him-

"I'm not! I'm just asking you to be reasonable like him."

"The whole situation not something I'd call reasonable. Tell me Mione, A Malfoy and a Weasley together?? The thought itself is so ridiculous!", said Ron furiously.

"You are not making any sense, Ron. You're being very narrow-minded", said Hermione angrily.

"I AM NOT! I'm just saying that my daughter will not date a Malfoy. Let her just come down, I'll just-"

"Will you just listen to me Ronald Bilius Weasley?!"

Ron gulped. It was never good whenever she used his full name. Hermione took a deep breath. "I'm going to ask you a few questions. And THINK before answering." She said emphasising on the word think.

"Alright!", huffed Ron, and sat down on the couch.

Hermione breathed in relief. Once she calmed down Ron, anything was possible.

"Do you sincerely believe that Scorpius Malfoy is like his Dad?"

"Yes!" came a confident reply. "Even though the guy sent in an application for Auror training last week and had gotten accepted, I don't believe there is much of a difference between him and the ferret."

"So why did you have civilised conversation with him, when you did see him last year at Harry's?"

"Ginny had threatened me with Bat-Bogey Hex if I don't act civil", shrugged Ron.

Hermione mentally thanked Ginny. "That is something great, for you just cannot act civil!"

Ron snarled. "Continue with your questions."

"If Rose had come home announcing that she had a boyfriend, not Scorpius but someone else, wouldn't you have reacted the same way?"

Ron frowned. Would he have reacted the same way he did if Rose had come home saying that she was dating? He would have been shocked, angry, and disappointed because without knowing the guy he could tell that the boy she's dating would not be worth her. There was no one in the world good enough for her. Scorpius was just another boy dating Rose. Or was he? She seemed to be completely smitten by him. Or that was what he felt when he'd seen her talking to the Malfoy family at King's Cross today when he'd gone to pick her and Hugo up.

"See?", said Hermione softly, as she sat down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You are reacting like any Dad would on finding his girl dating someone."

"But-but" spluttered Ron, trying to find arguments, "He's a Malfoy!"

She rolled her eyes, "So what?! I believe the boy must have suffered a lot because of the prejudice against his family. I have met Astoria loads of times at the Ministry. She's very pleasant for a Malfoy, and from what I've heard from Albus, Scorpius takes more after his mum. Draco Malfoy too has changed with the times. Scorpius is a wonderful boy, and I have already given them my bless-"

"HANG ON!", interrupted Ron, bewildered, "How long have you known about this? I can say that you knew about this a long time before I did."

Hermione flushed pink.

"Come on Mione! Everyone knows you're a terrible actor and a liar!"

Hermione scowled, "Albus told me about Scorpius's infatuation the summer before the Rose's sixth year. And Rose and Scorpius got together before Christmas in their seventh year. She'd written me a letter, begging me not to tell you anything, because she wanted to be the one doing the job. But she could never get you alone in a room during the Christmas; you know how chaotic a Weasley Christmas is."

Ron smiled despite the situation. Merlin, he loved his whacko family.

"Now that Rosie is out to step into the real world she wanted you to know about her relationship. She couldn't hide it from the man she's always admired."

"But I thought she hated him," said Ron weakly, knowing that he was losing the battle.

"Well, that was just the first year. It took her some time to clue in. But the way she talked about him in front of us, it was pretty obvious."

"It wasn't for me!", he exclaimed, pushing his red hair back, and looking at he floor.

Hermione laughed. "Well, well, well! The clueless teenager is still alive in the forty-four year Ronald Weasley. You have always been rather pathetic when it comes to love."

"I don't think so. I fell in love with the most beautiful woman in the world and got her to marry me."

Hermione blushed furiously as she felt Ron's eyes on her. She looked up to meet his blazing eyes. They held the same look that had been held by an eighteen year old red-head when they had broken apart after sharing their first kiss.

The couple were startled by a cough. Both turned to look at Rose standing at the bottom landing, who was shuffling her feet, a tinge of pink on her face.

"Come here young lady!", said Ron, composing himself, putting on the sternest look on his face. "We need to have a little talk."

Rose gulped, but however moved towards them after Hermione gave her an encouraging smile.

"So how long have you been with Scorpius Malfoy?", he asked in his most official voice, laughing inwardly as he saw Rose cringe.

"Over seven months", said Rose timidly, staring at the floor. _I really pity people being who get interrogated by Dad. He sounds too intimidating. It just doesn't sound like him._

"Are you in love with him?"

"Yes", she smiled. Being in love was the greatest feeling ever. She was delighted to say that Scorpius made her feel that way.

"Does he love you too?"

"More than anyone could imagine."

"Does he keep you happy?"

Rose looked up to see her father giving her a small smile. "Are you ok with us dating?" she asked flabbergasted. This had turned out to be much easier and less violent than expected.

Ron sighed. "Yes, but-"

"THANK YOU!!"

Rose flew at Ron, wrapping her arms around him. "You have no idea how much this means to us, Dad. Thank you so much!"

Senior Weasley wrapped his arms around her, feeling surprised to see his daughter looking so happy just because of his approval. _Good_, he thought, _I'm still the number one man in her_ _life._

He looked down at his daughter, who was beaming so widely Ron wondered if her teeth would fall off. He felt as if it was just yesterday that he'd held Rose in his arms when she was tiny. It was hard for him to believe that his little princess had grown up. Where had those years gone? Years in which he helped her take her first steps, heard her say her first word "Dadda", learn to read and write, and grow into a woman as beautiful as her mother? She was in love. Soon she'll get marrie-

"But you have to follow some basic rules. To be home by midnight. No shagging"-Rose turned pink-"or living together before marriage. No marriage till you are thirty. And no kids for another ten years.", said Ron worriedly, making Hermione and Rose roll their eyes.

"Dad, promise me that you won't be too harsh on him, when it comes to Auror Training.", said Rose pleadingly, "Please treat him like you'll treat all your students"

"Not to worry my dear. Harry would be the one training him." He threw a wink over her shoulder to Hermione, who just shook her head in amusement. "If he ever hurts you or makes you cry- "

"He wont, and if he does, don't worry. Albus threatened him a long time back. Scorpius would never mess with him, inspite of him being more superior in knowledge and skill. I promised to meet Scorpius at the leaky cauldron at two for lunch. Can I go Dad?"

"But reach home before dinner", said Ron, as Rose pecked him on the cheek, and literarily ran outside to apparate.

He sighed. He wasn't ready to lose his little girl, not yet. He wished he could keep her forever, but he knew that was not possible. He was jerked out of his thoughts, as he felt his hand being held.

"You're amazing, you know that?" said Hermione softly, as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh really!", Ron looked at her, smirking.

"Yes. My Dad was more persistent about me not dating you than you are about Rose dating Scorpius. I couldn't have asked for a more mature behaviour with Rose. You really are the world's greatest Dad."

"And the world's greatest husband?", he said, placing light kisses on her neck.

"_Ohh yes_," she moaned. Hermione's eyes fluttered closed, as she felt his hand go up her shirt and stroke her lightly on the underside of the breasts.

Oh dear god!, she thought as he nibbled her ear, how on earth does he manage to melt her into a pool of desire even within seconds after almost 25 years.

"And the world's greatest lover?" he whispered in a deep husky voice, breathing hard.

Hermione just crushed his mouth with hers to give him his answer. Even after 26 years of being together, whenever they kissed, she felt her toes curl, her heart thudded loudly against her ribcage, and all the blood rushed towards her brain, making him want even more.

She felt herself being pushed up against the wall, and she wound her legs around him to get him as close as possible, their tongues fighting a violent battle of dominance. The heat building up in her was unbearable. She heard a deep rumble in his chest. She could tell he was aroused.

"EW!! GET A ROOM WILL YOU?!"

The passionate couple turned to see Hugo, who had flooed in, who looked as if he would throw up.

Ron gently led Hermione down, and asked, "What do you want?"

"I just came to collect something from my room. Can you guys hold it in till then? Is this all you can do whenever no one's around?!"

Hugo rushed upstairs, as Hermione burst into mad giggles.

"Just in case you want to know, it was because of Hugo that Rose and Scorpius had gotten together. Care to interrogate him?"

Ron's eyes grew wide for a second, and then he relaxed. He shook his head. "Maybe, the whole thing is for the better. Anyway Scorpius and Rose getting together made you very happy. What else could I ask for?"

Hugo appeared with what looked like WWW products. "See you tomorrow. Lily and I are up against the Potter brothers for a war. And Uncle Harry is helping us. Want to join us?"

"You go ahead. Have some fun", said Ron, smiling mischievously, "How's Elora by the way?? I've heard these strange rumours about you being gay. Is it true? If it is, don't worry. Mione and I support your decision to go after males, rather than females."

The couple burst out laughing, as Hugo turned a furious red and growled, "Rose would not live to see the sun rise tomorrow."

"Really now?" asked Ron, putting on a furious expression on his face, "Answer this young man. Have you or have you not acted as a catalyst in Rose and Scorpius getting together?"

Fear flickered in Hugo's eyes as he took in his father's expression, his height making him look more menacing. He gave a nervous laugh. "Honestly Dad!! Haven't I told you that I'm in a hurry? See you later. Bye! Godric's Hollow" he squeaked, disappearing into the flames.

Ron burst out in mad laughter the moment the Hugo disappeared. "Been-too-long-"

He however stopped on seeing the smouldering look in Hermione's eyes that nearly made him forget who he was. She came up to him and looked at him seductively, the look complete with a pout. Merlin was he in trouble or what?!

"I believe we had some unfinished businesses, Mr. Ronald Weasley" she whispered, in his ear. His arm looped around her waist as he playfully nipped at her lips.

"Oh sure we do, Mrs. Ronald Weasley", he whispered, lifting her bridal style, making her giggle.

It was going to be a LONG day.

………………………………………………………………..

Draco Malfoy looked up from the newspaper to see Scorpius enter the living room, wearing his expensive shirt inside out under his cloak, his hair looking like a bird's nest.

"Had a great lunch with Rose?" he asked his son, eyebrows up in amusement.

Scorpius collapsed on the couch, and closed his eyes. He smiled and said, "You have no idea!"

"Hair ruffled, shirt inside out. Surely, I have no idea!" chuckled Draco, putting his paper down.

Scorpius's eyes snapped open to examine his shirt. His face turned pink. "Oh!"

"Where's mum?"

"Taking a little nap."

There was silence for a few minutes in which Draco continued reading the newspaper and Scorpius stared at the ceiling.

"Ron Weasley knows about us."

"Really?" asked Draco, a bit too eagerly, forgetting his newspaper. "When did he find out?"

Scorpius got up and sighed, "Rose told him today-

"And?"

"He's ok with it."

Disappointment flooded Draco as he heard Scorpius's words. Weasel's ok with his daughter dating a Malfoy? Ron Weasley was ok? Nothing seemed right about that statement.

"That's it?" he asked in disbelief, startling Scorpius. "He didn't react at all?!"

Confused, Scorpius tried to remember what Rose had told him. "He didn't have a problem with us dating unless she came back home by midnight, we do not sleep together, not get married till we're thirty, and no kids till we're forty!"

Draco stared at his son, for a while, and let out a laugh. Weasley had gone mental!! Granger has had a very bad influence on him.

"What's so amusing?!" asked Scorpius, even more confused.

"Weasel's gone berserk. What made him think that you two haven't started going at it yet?"

Scorpius flushed red. Discussing his sex life with his dad clearly wasn't what he wanted.

"Dad-"

"No marriage till thirty? No kids till forty? He's being a tad too overprotective about his daughter."

"If any dad has a daughter as precious as Rose, they would never want to let go. When I have a daugh-"

"Who said you'll have a daughter?" interrupted Draco, with a splutter. Scorpius had already thought about kids? When he was eighteen, he was wondering how to face the world the Second War. Things do change a lot in every generation. "Malfoys always have a son first."

"Well, I happen to be rather good-looking unlike the rest of the male Malfoys." said Scorpius, with a smirk that could match Draco's. "The females are the good-looking ones. As both the parents are good-looking here, we're more likely to have a girl first."

"You're identical to me" said Draco snorting.

"I don't think I'll become bald this soon."

Scorpius ducked as a newspaper came flying towards him.

"I'm not bald. Its just a receding hairline", Drawled Draco. "And how come you are so sure that you're wife is going to be beautiful?"

To his great surprise, Scorpius blushed a deep red.

"Yes? Are you about to say something?" asked Draco, frowning.

"It's about Rose.", started Scorpius, turning redder with every passing second. "I love her with everything I have. I cannot imagine life without her. She means the world to me. She completes me."

Comprehension dawned on Draco's face. "You want to marry her?"

Scorpius nodded, blushing so furiously that Draco was sure he could feel the heat emanating from him. The Senior Malfoy stared at his son disbelievingly.

"Are you serious?" he managed to spit out.

"Never been more sure of anything else in the world.", said Scorpius, smiling slightly. "I'll be busy with the basic Auror training for two years in Ireland. She's going off to the Wizarding Law University in Paris. I want to give us an official name. I want to be with her for the rest of my life, dad! I want to get engaged before we separate."

"But you're _eighteen_!" squeaked Draco, unable to digest the fact that his son was ready to take on the world.

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "So What?! Rose's parents were eighteen when they got engaged, and they got married later, after they were financially secure. I know I want to do this."

"Well if that suits you well.." trailed off Draco, "Have you decided on kind of engagement ring you want?"

"ENGAGEMENT RING?!?!"

Both the men turned to see Astoria Malfoy enter the room, hand on her mouth, eyes wide in shock.

"Did you say engagement? Are you proposing to Rose, Scorpius?", she asked, eyes shining with excitement.

"Yeah-

"THAT'S FANTASTIC!! She's a wonderful girl. I'll arrange for the caterers. The wedding has to be grand." Said Astoria dreamily, "Daisies would be beautiful…."

Scorpius looked at his father helplessly, as his mother rambled on.

"Mum the wedding's not now."

"Oh!"

Astoria looked a little put out, but regained her effervescence soon. "It won't hurt if you plan early! Planning a wedding is not a child's play."

"Tor, could you please make me your special herbal tea?" asked Draco, too amused with his son's and wife's reaction.

"Alright," she said softly, dropping her effervescent demeanour, as she looked at her husband. She bent down to give him a lingering kiss, with Scorpius making gagging noises in the background.

When she left for the kitchen, Scorpius took out a small black velvet box and gave it to Draco, asking him to take a peek.

As soon as he opened the box, Draco knew Rose would have tears in her eyes the moment she sees the ring, if she was as emotional as her mother. He winced as he remembered one of Hermione's 'emotional' outbursts that led to him getting punched.

The ring had a blue sapphire in the middle, in the shape of a tiny rose, with white diamonds on either side acting as the leaves. A thin gold wire was wound loosely over the silver band, as if to symbolise the veins. As far as Draco knew the ring was far more exquisite than the ones he'd ever seen in his life. And must have cost a fortune.

"How much did it cost you?' he asked simply.

"3500 Galleons." Came the reply, making Draco's eyes bulge out.

"How did you-"

"Saved pocket money over the years."

"When did you buy it? From where?" managed Draco weakly. He had underestimated Scorpius's feelings for Rose, when he'd confided in his fourth year. He'd planned to buy her a ring with the money he got every month? What else had he decided? Was she really worth all this?

"This Christmas break. When we'd gone to South Africa. I couldn't have left it lying around. I was planning to propose as soon as Ron Weasley said yes to us. But we got a little sidetracked today."

Draco looked at the ring once again, and closed the box. Why didn't he ever pick a ring so beautiful for Tor? "It's beautiful. She has to say yes."

Scorpius suddenly turned nervous, and gave a little laugh. "I hope so too. I have everything planned. Hopefully it'll turn out just as perfect as it sounds. "

Both the men stared at the fire, when the clock chimed eight pm.

"Dinner!", came Astoria's voice from the kitchen.

Scorpius got up, and moved towards the kitchen, while Draco continued staring at the fire.

"Is she worth this?" asked Draco suddenly, and Scorpius knew he wasn't talking about the money.

"She's worth much more", said Scorpius, smiling as he thought of her. "And Dad, did you do a Potion NEWT?"

Draco nodded, confused why was Scorpius asking him this out of all the things in the world.

"Really?!? Then why haven't you tried the hair growing potion?? It really works if brewed properly!!"

Scorpius ducked once more as another newspaper made its way towards him, hitting the wall instead.

Draco was nothing short of amazed with the evening's proceedings. Scorpius was going to propose to the love of his life. His kid was all ready to face the world. He was about to have a family of his own. Merlin! He felt so old. Maybe it was the hair that made him feel old. Draco absentmindedly ran his hand over his head. He wondered how Scorpius planned to propose to the lovely Miss Weasley, and how much money he would be blowing up simultaneously.

_A bottle of the finest wine – 250 Galleons_

_A huge bouquet of Roses- 3 Galleons_

_Dinner in the most Lavish restaurant-750 galleons._

_Weasel's reaction to early engagement- Priceless._

Draco smirked. He surely wouldn't mind the previous expenditures to get the final one. There might be a funeral after the engagement. Maybe he should add the expense of a lavish wreath for that as well.

………………………………………………

**A/N:-It took me ages to write this…and frankly speaking…I didn't like it much when i finished..but after reading it the nth no. of time...I'm alright now....**

**Please leave behind your views behind…whether you loved it or hated it..=)**

**Just in case you want a sequel...do specify what all you'd like to see...i'm very regular to what ppl call writer's block!!:-P**


End file.
